The creators of modern software for initiating and controlling transactions, particularly those relating to various accounts, strive for speed and ease-of-use. Often choices are pre-populated and transactions may be initiated and completed with very few inputs. The speed within which electronic transactions may be completed, particularly those involving credit, increases the likelihood that errors may be made. The very interfaces that are meant to provide an improved user experience by increasing the speed and ease of transactions may result in ill-considered and regretted transactions.
Nevertheless, user demand for faster, more efficient electronic transactions has lead the computing industry to design account management interfaces so as to minimize the number of inputs required for a transaction and to increase the speed within which the transaction may be specified and completed.
It would be advantageous to provide for devices and methods that still enable the benefits of a faster, easier-to-use interface, but address the potential problems associated with speedy transaction completion.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.